


Paradise

by 24skyblue



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24skyblue/pseuds/24skyblue
Summary: Rose Cortez had been seventeen years old when the Seed family had arrived in Hope County, Montana. Years later after devoting so much time to the project she started to realize she wanted something else...
Relationships: Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts years before my deputy even shows up.

Hope County had changed a lot since the Seeds had arrived, a couple of years ago. Most of the locals who remembered a time without them, knew very well that they had been a plague on the county. It would only be a matter of time before people became restless about what they were doing and would soon act on it. Rumors were beginning to spread, people were disappearing, drugs were being dumped in to the water, property was being taken, and animals were disappearing. Yet no one outside of the project had enough evidence that could incriminate the family.

Rose was still a teenager, seventeen years old when they arrived. The Seeds had a way of speaking to people and were able to convince her father of a stupid idealogy. 

Years later she thought it was pretty useless to play the victim. She had willingly joined the project to please her father. It was a mistake that had haunted her for the last couple of days.

Carlos was willing to give up everything he owned and devout himself entirely to the project if it meant his daughter could have a better life. A better life Joseph had promised they would have because God would assure them they will. 

A false problem that could only be guaranteed if the collapse happened. 

Her brown eyes stared back at her as she watched her reflection in the mirror, trying to process everything that had lead to this moment. Her eyes were still a bit swollen from all the crying she did this morning and the night before. Nothing had prepared her for the fear she felt. 

Carlos had become more ill, but her intentions of leaving, seeking a life away from the Seeds was made known. Rose had always intended her time in the project to be temporary. 

She figured a year or two would be enough for her to have enough money saved up to leave the county, but it wasn't enough. Instead, she trained, became a soldier for a religious group that preached about saving as many as they could from the collapse. 

"The collapse..." She laughed as she said the words out loud. As much as her father and everyone else she had become close within the project believed it, she had yet to believe it was coming. 

She placed both her elbows on the table, covering her face with her hands, trying to think of the only good thing that had come from Eden's Gate. 

Selena had been yet another reason she had stayed. She loved her and it was because of her she found some comfort and happiness in it. Unlike Rose, Selena was very devoted to the family and believed everything they preached. So much that Joseph gave her a new name, Faith. 

Finally feeling calm she reached for her phone once more. She needed to speak to Selena. Rose needed reassurance that they would be okay and nothing would happen to them. 

The phone rang for a while before a familiar, yet not the voice she was expecting to answer, responded. She contemplated quickly hanging up but she knew he was aware of who had called. 

“Father… Is Se- Faith there?” She tried to hide her slip up as best she could, hoping he wouldn’t notice. 

“Rose, I’m afraid she is quite busy this morning. Can I expect to see you at today’s service?” He asked, in a completely different tone to what he gave her last night. It was almost like he forgot what he did the night before. 

“Yes… I need to check on my father first but I do plan on being there.” Rose had forgotten it was Sunday and was expected to attend. If she could be honest, hearing him speak about God was the last thing she wanted to hear, especially with what he did the night before. 

“We shall be praying for him. The lord works in mysterious ways and I have much faith that your father will get better…”

“I appreciate it… Well… I’ll see-”

“Is there a reason you wanted to speak to Faith?” He is quick to ask before she can end the conversation. 

“She called me last night, I was just returning her call.” She lied, keeping her voice calm. The last thing she needed was for him to know she feared what he could do to her or Selena. After all the rumors weren’t exactly rumors, anyone who was considered a threat to the project was never heard of or seen again. 

“Nothing else?” He questions, giving her time to confess more to what he had considered a betrayal. 

Rose remained silent, he was smart and she was dumb to think he would let Selena leave the project. He had made Selena his Faith and somewhat had manipulated her into thinking she had to completely devote herself to the project. 

“Rose?” 

“Father?”

“Something is bothering you?” His voice was low, yet concerning. 

Of course something was bothering her but she wasn’t going to tell him. He was acting as if he didn’t do anything to her. 

“I’m just tired that’s all.” She responds, holding the phone tighter in her hand. He hums, silence following. Nothing was said for what felt like an eternity. Rose wasn’t willing to confess any more than she had done the night before. 

“Rose, I know things are difficult for you… I won’t force you to speak to me. When you are ready I will listen.” He waits for her to respond before ending the call. 

She breathes out, not realizing how much she was holding her breath the entire time she was talking to him. Her eyes fill with tears as she tries to remain calm. She lets herself cry for a bit longer before wiping them away. Looking at her reflection one last time, she gives herself a fake smile before getting up and leaving. 

  
  
  


______________________________

People from all over the county had gathered outside of the church. Most were beginning to get impatient as they waited outside to be let in. 

Rose had yet to speak to Selena and had hoped she would see her before Joseph’s sermon. Ignoring her duties, she waited outside as long as she could before she would have to make her way inside. 

Once inside and because of her training with Jacob, she made her way to the front pews. Looking around once more hoping to see her; she gave up once the majority of the people were seated. 

Sunday’s service began with the youngest brother walking in, followed by the eldest. John stood up front and began to speak to the crowd in the now quiet room. Unlike his speeches from before this one included the importance of unity and trust in one another. Rose slightly listened as she waited for Selena to walk in. 

It wasn’t until John was done, and addressing the new faces that the one person Rose was waiting for had walked down the aisle. Selena had walked in wearing a white dress, accompanied by a young blonde girl wearing jeans and a t-shirt that had the church’s symbol. Joseph walked behind them, his coat unbutton and book in hand. The two women stood upfront as Joseph addressed the crowd. Just before he began his speech he turned to the women nodding his head, giving them permission to sit. 

Selena smiled at Rose as she took the empty space next to her. The young woman who Rose had yet to meet sat next to Selena. A sense of relief had swept over her knowing she was fine and would soon be able to speak to her. Not having much of a choice in listening, Selena’s hand was quick to find Rose’s, holding it as they both listened to the sermon. 

Joseph's speech had begun and it wasn’t much different from the younger Seed. 

“The Lord knows that we are stronger as family. We are more united and harder to take down… He has bestowed upon me the wisdom to inform all of you, of the importance of being united and caring for one another. It is through this, that I believe each and every one of us will survive the collapse that is upon us.” He pauses, walking back and forth before he continues again. 

“It is the faith we put in one another that makes us strong. Rachel,-” He extends his hand looking towards the blonde woman sitting next to Selena. Joseph waits for her to get up and stand next to him before continuing his speech. “-Rachel was lost before she found us. Those she had considered family had abandoned her, leaving her alone.” He spoke loudly, making sure everyone heard every word he had to say. 

Rose watched the attention he was giving the young woman. He seemed to want to make sure his point went across as he empathized how Rachel finding a new family had helped her. According to him, her new family had given her a new life. A new life, she wouldn’t have had if it wasn’t for the project. 

“He is quite fond of Rachel isn’t he?” Rose asked Selena, as she leaned in closer, barely above a whisper. 

“Rachel is lost. The Father knows he can save her. He can show her the way.” Selena responds, trying to keep her attention on Joseph's speech. 

Rose stared at Joseph concerned for the newly recruited. Rachel was young and had joined with a friend who had abandoned her because of her addiction, or at least that was the story she spun and told everyone. Out of all the new recruits, Rachel seemed to be the one Joseph had shown the most attention to. 

“Does she have a family?” Rose asked with concern. Her eyes focused on Rachel as she stood next to the Father. 

“Not that I know of... Jo- The Father asked me to care for her.” 

“Care for her?” Rose is quick to question. She turns to face Selena hoping to get an answer. 

“Yes... He thinks I will be a good influence on her. I can help her see the path.” Selena seemed confident and unbothered by the task she was given.

“The path?” Rose questioned, confused as to why so much care was being put into someone new. She had been in the project long enough to know that treatment is only given to a few. Those few always had something to give back to the project. 

“You seem surprised.” Selena finally looks away from the Father and Rachel. “You don’t think I can?” She questions Rose. 

“It’s not that… I know you can.” Rose responds, squeezing her hand slightly. 

“You’re acting differently. Is something wrong?” Selena whispers, hoping none of the brothers have noticed how distracted she was. 

“Isn’t that right sister Faith?” Joseph spoke, turning to the two women, interrupting the quiet conversation they were having. Faith smiles and nods her head in agreement. Joseph extends his arm wishing for her to join him in the front. She squeezes Rose's hand, smiling at her before she does as he wishes.

“Family is important. It makes you strong and it keeps you grounded. Without family…” He pauses his speech and turns to his sister. “Faith has done a lot for our family. She has kept us grounded and has helped save so many lost souls…” 

Rose watched, not being able to ignore the uneasy feeling she had. Something was different about Joseph, she had been a part of the project for too long to know that everything he did was for a reason. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was him being aware of her wanting to leave, moving out of Montana that had caused this. 

He continued his speech asking Faith to speak to the crowd about how important family is. A sermon focusing solely on family made Rose even more annoyed than she had been since the start of the service. He was doing it on purpose and maybe thought if he couldn’t convince her he could have Faith convinced. 

After a very long hour, he changed the subject to one he had mentioned to Rose on the phone earlier. Rachel had returned to her sear but Faith remained with him. The rest of his family joined him as he spoke once more. 

“As you all know, our brother Carlos has become very ill. He has been a part of the project for many years and has devoted a lot. Carlos is our family... His time with us is limited… I want us to pray, in hopes of the lord hearing us.” 

Rose watched and listened as the prayer continued. She remained quiet as the slight panic she felt in the morning came back to her. 


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things are revealed as loyalty starts to get questioned.

_Rose sat by her father's side, noticing his chest rise and fall as he slept. The doctor had informed her earlier that only a miracle would save him now. They both knew he was sick. It was only a matter of time before he left her with no other family. Tears rolled down her face as she tried to grasp reality. He would leave her any moment now and all she would have is Selena, maybe even Mary May._

_Her friendship with Mary May was damaged, because of her life choices. Just like a lot of people in the county, Mary May had started to believe the rumors. Her father and brother had started fighting back. A lot of people just like them wanted to stop the family from gaining more control over the county._

_Many in the project expected her to forget their friendship but she couldn’t. They had grown up together and had been best friends growing up._

_So overwhelmed with her thoughts, she doesn’t notice the man by the door. He walks in, placing a hand on her shoulder, scaring her slightly by the cold touch. Looking up, she noticed the familiar yellow aviators and looked back down towards her father. She wasn’t in the mood to hear anything he had to say._

_He stands by the edge of the bed, remaining silent for a couple of minutes. He starts a prayer for his wellbeing even though she believed it was useless but didn’t bother interrupting._

_“Rose?” He says her name, in a different tone than what he usually gave her. She turns to face him, wondering what could have changed to cause it._

_“I hope you don’t plan on leaving us.”_

_“Leaving?” She questions, whispering the response._

_“Yes… Faith has expressed her concern for you.”_

_“What did she say?”_

_“My sister loves you... I know you love her… What I can’t understand is why do you wish to leave us?” He sounded cold as he questioned her motives._

_Rose knew it would only be a matter of time before Joseph found out. He has this control over Selena and no matter how much Rose tried to make her see, it was useless to try to fight it._

_“I was never planning on staying in Montana for the rest of my life.” She was honest, knowing he wouldn’t like her response. He remained standing, watching her face then turning to her father._

_“You plan on leaving your father as well?”_

_“NO!” Rose quickly yells._

_He takes in her answer as if thinking what to say to her next. Of all the places he could have picked to confront her, he chose the one he knew she wouldn’t possibly fight back._

_“My sister won’t leave with you. I know you wish for her to join you but-”_

_“You won’t let her.” Rose is quick to add._

_“Is that what you think?” He watches her as she turns her head away from him._

_Rose thinks over what to say next. “She is loyal to you, doesn’t matter how she feels about me… I know her duties are to the project.”_

_He breathes in as he takes in her response. “And yours?”_

_She didn’t know how to respond to him. She could lie and say her duties were to him and his family but even she wasn’t that good of a liar. Ever since the rumors started circulating she started to question her role in the project._

_He moves, slowly walking towards her. She remained seated as he took the empty seat next to her. Her eyes remain on her sleeping father as she tries to avoid giving him an answer._

_“Rose?” He asks slightly moving closer to her._

_“I don’t…” She tries to say, tears trying to form in her eyes._

_“I understand you are confused.” His hand reaches for her chin, moving her head to face him. Her eyes are glossy as she tries to avoid crying once more overall the mixed feelings she was having._

_Rose knew why Selena was loyal to Joseph because she was just the same. He understood her or at least he made it seem like he did. That was something she had always admired about him._

_He had a way of making her forget her problems, it was almost intoxicating. She stares at him, trying to find an answer that would satisfy her and him. His eyes stare back at hers, giving her a very familiar look she hadn’t seen in a long time._

_“Sin has a funny way of filling us. It is very easy to fall victim to it again and again.” He leans in closer, his forehead touching hers. Her heart starts beating faster as she takes in his words._

_They breathe the same air for what felt like forever. He slightly moves away, hoping she would respond but doesn’t. He moves his lips closer to hers, gently placing a kiss on them. She remained frozen, unable to react to what he was doing._

_His face moves back, remaining close to her face, watching her dark brown eyes focusing on him. Amused with himself, he places his hand on her chin, raising her head slightly._

_“You have a purpose and place in the project.” His voice is calm as his eyes wander to her lips. He hesitates for a second before kissing her once more._

_She didn’t move, instead, she waited for him to move away. When he finally had enough of her, he got up, giving her one last look. His hands cupped her face as he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead._

_“I have Faith you will find your place.” He says to her before leaning away and walking out the door._

_Rose is left confused and even more concerned about what he planned to do. Her eyes quickly move back to her sleeping father, making sure he hadn’t witnessed what the man he thought so highly of just did._

_________________________________

After what felt like days of being away from each other and not a chance to properly speak, the two women took comfort in each other’s company. Rose's head laid on Selena’s lap, trying to find a moment of peace from everything that had happened. Her mind kept wandering back to Joseph kissing her and trying to understand what he wanted from her. She had yet to mention it to Selena, she wasn’t sure how to deliver the information. 

If she learned anything from the last couple of days, it was that those loyal to the family, wouldn’t believe any truth that is said about them. People loyal to the family, to the project, refused to acknowledge what they were doing was wrong. 

Selena had become fully devoted and expected Rose to be just the same, regardless of how Rose now felt about the project. 

Selena’s hand gently strokes her hair, humming along to the song playing on the radio. The music continued to play, as they both remained silent, enjoying each other's company for as long as they could. 

Eventually, all good things must come to an end. Rose gets up, sitting crossed legged on the couch, next to the blonde woman. 

“I need to tell you something… It’s the reason I have been trying to get in contact with you all day.” Rose warmly smiles at her, placing her hand on Selena’s thigh. 

“What is it?” Selena questioned, somewhat suspicious of what the conversation could be. 

“You know that I went to visit my dad yesterday when you were occupied with the project.” Rose continues by telling her everything the doctors told her and how her time with her dad was limited. It would be a miracle if he wakes up. She stops herself from continuing, tears starting to stream down her face. 

“I’m sorry,” Selena's hand reaches for her face, wiping the tears. She leans closer to her, wrapping her arms around her. Rose allows herself to cry a little longer, while she is held in her arms. The warmth around her felt nice and soothing. A tiny part of her, felt guilty for what happened yesterday, something she didn’t stop but could have easily done.

Rose pulls away, her eyes staring into hers, trying to find the courage to tell her. She takes a deep breath before continuing her story. Joseph's visit had been unexpected but not surprising. 

“He mentioned you were concerned about me,” Rose slightly whispers to her, afraid of the response she might receive.  
  
“I may have mentioned, I was worried about you.” Selena’s tone changed as she responded to her.

“Worried?” Rose is surprised by her tone. 

“I know with your father being sick, you are having trouble finding your place-” 

“My place?” Rose is quick to cut her off, taken aback by the response and tone she was getting. Joseph must have told her something just like he had told her. 

“Rose, we’ve talked about this. My place is with the Father… I know you can’t see it but your place is with the project as well.” Selena tried to reason with her, trying to make her see her point of view. 

She tries to move forward to hold her hands but Rose moves quickly, standing up, not wanting to be touched. She turns her back to her, trying to understand how she changed her mind so quickly. Just a couple of days ago, it was her that had mentioned leaving the state, possibly moving away from Montana. 

“You said we could leave… We talked about our lives outside of the project.” Rose tried to control her shaky voice. Her back remained to her as she tried to process the change that was happening. 

“That was before… The collapse is near and I have to ensure I help those seeking salvation.” Selena sounded more like Faith the more she tried to reason with her. Rose could hear Joseph’s influence on her and knew any chance of convincing her was useless. 

Rose had known the day Joseph had made Selena his Faith, that any chance of her truly leaving with her would vanish. Selena wanted to be perfect for Joseph. She wanted to win his favor and trust but by doing so, she was pushing Rose away. 

“Did you tell him of me wanting to leave? No one else knew,” Rose questioned as she turned around to face the woman she loved. She had suspected it for a while now and now was her chance to get answers. 

“Greed.”

“What?”

“John said it’s greed that you are being consumed by. You don’t see how your actions are affecting others.” Selena remains calm as she delivers her judgment upon her. 

“You told hi- Is this you talking or Joseph?” Rose questions, disgusted by her actions, trying her hardest to not yell. She tries to keep her distance as she watches Selena remain calm throughout the whole argument. 

Greed, another sin, that she most likely expected her to get marked with. One more to add to her collection. 

“The Father feels the same as I do. He too believes you are being consumed by greed.” Selena’s voice was calm as she continued to sit.

“What else did he tell you?” Rose asked in disbelief. She couldn’t believe everything she was hearing. It shouldn’t surprise her since she knows perfectly well how their relationship had changed ever since she became Faith. A name she refused to call her because of what it did to those who held it. She remembered what the previous Faith was like. Other people who were a part of the project for just as long, turned a blind eye to a replacment. They were expected to forget and treat her as if nothing had changed. 

“Does it matter?” Her response was rude and made to avoid answering her question. 

“He kissed me!” Disgusted with her tone, Rose is quick to blurt out what the Father did to her the day before.

“What?” Selena gives her a look of confusion almost as if she didn’t believe it. The calm demeanor she was presenting had left as soon as she heard the words come out of Rose’s mouth. 

“Yesterday, when I went to see my dad. Did he tell you that?” Rose almost yells at her as she runs her hands through her hair. Her heart starts beating rapidly, as she tries to remain calm about everything. 

Selena remains quiet, just like Rose, she had heard the rumors but she ignored every single one of them. She had been warned that nothing good would come from the seeds but she turned a blind eye to it all. 

“I don’t know what he told you. I can’t make you change your mind about him but…

“He wouldn’t do that,” Selena whispers. 

“You don’t believe he would?” Rose yells tired of remaining calm. 

“Rose… Joseph wouldn’t do that. I know him.” Selena’s voice is barely above a whisper. To Rose, it sounded like she didn’t believe her. It was almost as if she thought she would lie about it happening. 

“Of course you wouldn’t believe your girlfriend over that man,” Rose yells in disbelief. She was tired and was no longer in the mood to argue with someone who didn’t believe her. 

Exhausted, she is quick to walk towards the door, taking her keys and jacket before walking out of the home she shared with her. Selena yells her name almost pleading for her to come back but Rose is too stubborn to listen. Tears of frustration stream down her face as she gets on her motorcycle to drive away. 

She didn’t know where she would go, but she needed time to think. Time to help her determine if she was truly willing to stay a part of a group that made her question everything she knew. 


	3. Great Wisdom And Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Faith have a little chat.

The entrance to the park was filled with workers and trucks as work continued on what was soon to be the path. Many of the locals in the Henbane, were starting to become suspicious of the project's true intentions. Complaints and concerns were placed over everything they were beginning to do. The money and influence they had over the county allowed them to continue without too many problems. 

Faith was given the task to oversee the completion of the project. After it is complete it would be her job to make sure new recruits walked the path and learn the word of the Father. A task she wasn’t so easily sure she could handle but was willing to try her best. 

She stood by the two small cabins that were yet to be finished. A couple of feet away the first of many stone plaques would begin to be placed. They would lead through the park up to where the soon to be constructed statue of Joseph would be located. 

She yawns, tired from the lack of sleep and restless nights. The past couple of days had been filled with doubt and torment as she tried to process everything she had to do it. She tried to keep herself busy hoping that sooner rather than later Rose would come back and understand what she was feeling. 

The sun was barely out when the first of many workers arrived, greeting her before they began the rest of their day. 

As the morning progressed more and more people showed up to help with the completion of the ambitious project. With the first plague being placed, she followed them down towards the second and then on to the third. 

The hole for the third stone was almost finished when her eyes had wandered towards the plaque that was waiting to be placed. Although she knew the words she couldn’t help but read them over again. 

_ lll. The Father  _

_ Joseph Seed’s message reaches the ears of his first true followers. They soon begin to call him their Father because of his great wisdom and guidance.  _

Great wisdom and guidance she repeated to herself. She started to wonder if everything he had told her and made her believe was true. She never once questioned him but things were starting to be different. Maybe Rose was right and all the rumors she chose not to believe were true. 

The Father must have suspected that she was starting to have doubt as he made sure to constantly repeat how important she was to the project. She was important to his family, to his followers, and to the success of Eden’s Gate. 

Taking the name of Faith, she was expected to prepare and help as many lost souls as she could. The problem was that she felt just as lost as they did maybe even more. 

The pressure to keep her loyalty to the project and to Rose had become too much. She was afraid of failing them both and losing the two things that mattered to her the most. 

It wasn’t just her fight with Rose and her accusations about Joseph but also the way he began to treat her as well. She was expected to teach Rachel everything she had been taught since she joined the project. Something that she had not questioned until Rose planted the doubt in her. His interest in such a young girl and his ‘wisdom’ seemed misplaced. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts and her feeling that she didn’t notice when Joseph had joined her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, calling her name to finally snap her out of it. 

“Is something bothering you sister?” He asked with concern, completely oblivious to what she was thinking. 

“I was just thinking about you Father.” She responds, thrown off by his presence. 

“Oh? May I ask about what exactly.” He slightly pushes her away from the men working, hoping to speak to her in private. She follows him knowing that this would be quite a conversation they were about to have. 

“Your wisdom… You’ve been very kind and have guided me to where I am now. I can’t help to think of how my life would have been different.” She gives him a warm smile. 

“Where do you think your life would have been?” He questions, as he walks beside her, following the soon to be finished path. 

“Alone,” she whispered. 

He stops, placing both his hands on her shoulder, his blue eyes covered by his yellow aviators staring into hers. “You are not alone, Faith. God has made sure that you found a new family with us. Your old family could not see what I saw in you and I am deeply sorry for the way they treated you.” 

Her eyes tear up as she remembers the way her sister and mother treated her. She hadn’t spoken to them since she joined the project and planned on remaining that way. The project had given her what her family hadn’t, acceptance. 

“I sense something else is bothering you as well…” He pauses for a moment before continuing. “Rose was not present yesterday. Is something wrong with you both?” He was concerned. Faith suspected he knew something was wrong and it was only a matter of time before she asked about her. 

“We had a fight.” She whispers again as if she was afraid to admit she was responsible for it. She didn’t know what he knew exactly and wanted to remain as vague as possible. 

“A fight? About what exactly?” he asked calmly. 

“Doesn’t matter,” she lied. 

He was taken aback by her response. He walked back slowly, his head turning to face the remaining empty path they had yet to walk. She watched him, knowing he didn’t believe her words at all. 

“The bliss will lead down the path,” he points further ahead. “ By the time each stone is set in place, the flowers will be ready… The bliss and your guidance will help save the many lost souls that have yet to join us.” His head turned to face her lean figure, that stood across from him. He stares at her before speaking again, “I hope you stay with us to see it finish.”

“I don’t plan on leaving.” Her tone is stern, as she assured him of her plans. 

He slightly smiles, remaining where he stood. “I’m glad to hear that. We need you, Faith. I know you and Rose are… Well, she’s lost and afraid.”

“Afraid?” Faith asks. 

He walks back to her, remaining a couple of steps in front of her. “Her father doesn’t have long. She’s afraid to lose him and I believe she is afraid to lose you as well... I sense a great deal of confusion in her.”

“She isn’t going to lose me,” she whispers, head looking down. Faith was just as afraid as Rose but she wasn’t going to admit it. She needed to show him that she could handle her responsibilities and deal with her personal life. 

He walks closer, his left-hand reaches for her chin, lifting her head slowly. “Faith, I have no doubt that she wouldn’t. It seems she has other plans… Plans that may no longer include you, me, or anyone involved in the project.” 

“What?” She was confused by his words. “I know she wants to leave, to travel but leaving the project and me?” Her voice nearly trembled as she tried to process what he had revealed to her. 

“It seems she has told us two different things.” He was calm as he delivered the news to her. His facial expression hadn't changed as he watched her process her feeling. 

“She wouldn’t leave,” Faith whispers trying to remain emotionless but her tone of voice gave it away. 

“You must understand that she must find her way.” He leans closer, forehead touching hers. 

“She wouldn’t do that to me…”

“People say and do things because of fear. Fear can make even the most loy- I know where your loyalty is sister, I have never questioned it. What I do ask myself is if you are willing to give up on those that question yours?" 

She remains quiet, her eyes slightly closed as she understands what she is being told. He pulls away, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

"I shall speak to her once more. You have enough to worry about." He whispers before he walks back towards the beginning of the path. 

She is left alone, tears filling her eyes as she is left with a hard decision to make. She had walked away from her family once and didn't know if she could do it again.

  
  



	4. Jamie and Sophia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose tries to ignore her problems by visiting an old friend.

Frustrated and annoyed Rose ended up in the one place she knew she could be alone. Her home in the valley which she grew up in and had been empty for quite some time now. With her father’s sickness and her moving to the Henbane, no one had lived on the property for weeks. 

When she arrived, the grass on the lawn was a lot bigger, in desperate need of a trim. Mail had started to pile up on the front porch and what appeared to be weeks of unread newspapers as well. She made a mental note to cancel any subscriptions her dad could have had, that would be useless now. 

The steps up the porch creaked just like she remembered, she stood still remembering all the happy memories she had as a child. She slightly smiled, forgetting how hurt she was feeling. The door slightly creaked as she opened it. The inside of the house was clean except for the dust that was starting to collect on the furniture. She took off her jacket and placed it on the couch along with her helmet. 

Taking in a deep breath she went around the rest of the house. She was mostly checking if she was alone and if what needed to remain locked was locked. 

The little energy she had left she used to lock the door and make her way towards her old room. Although she was no longer crying, her eyes remained red and were now slightly swollen. With the little strength she had left, she removed her boots and laid on her bed, quickly falling asleep.

__________________________________

The next couple of days she tried her best to deal with what was happening and how she was feeling. She visited friends she had not seen in a while, avoiding answering any questions on what had occurred. She even made sure to get the lawn mowed, and took care of any other maintenance the house may have needed. 

It had been almost a week since she last saw Selena. A week that she missed her but was very much still angry at what had occurred. Part of her wanted to call and expect an apology, maybe even talk things through. Another part of her told her to leave the project like she had originally planned and leave the county. She couldn’t do any of that as much as she wanted to. 

The morning before she was to return to her duties as a member of Eden’s Gate, she had accepted to have breakfast with the only person who could possibly never be angry with her. Jamie, her childhood friend, was aware of a fight between Rose and Selena but wasn’t aware of everything else that had occurred. He tried his best to cheer her up and she appreciated every bit of it. Yet it felt to her that she was to remain miserable; nothing really helping her. 

The sun was just starting to rise when she had arrived at the Price family’s ranch. They lived in the valley not too far from her home and south from Fall’s End. Rose was greeted by Jamie’s step-mother, Lucia who had always treated her like a daughter. 

“How long has it been since I’ve seen you mija?” The older woman asked as she gave Rose a tight hug. 

“A while,” Rose says, as she returns the hug. 

“¿Cómo está tu papá?” Lucia asked her about her dad which she was well aware of his illness.

“Los doctores dicen que no le queda mucho tiempo…” Rose tells her what the doctors had told her when she went to see him yesterday. He didn't have much time and it would take a miracle for him to wake up. 

“Por algo Dios hace las cosas.” Lucia gives her a warm yet sad smile as she tries to give her comfort. She thought God had a reason for what was happening. And maybe she was right but Rose couldn’t find comfort in knowing that. 

“Jamie está ayudando a sus papá, and I have to take Alex and Yesenia to school but make yourself at home. I hope we can catch up later alright.” As soon as she informed her of where Jamie was, his two younger siblings ran out the door ready for school. It took them a couple of seconds before realizing who had came to visit. 

“Rose!” They both yelled as they ran to give her a hug. 

Rose laughs, returning the hug to the two children. Alex who was five and Yesenia who was eight had made her promise she would come back after school. She promised she would try her best to be there, making them promise in return that they would behave. 

When they had left, she made her way inside the familiar home. Jamie’s family had a much bigger home than hers. She couldn’t really complain since she had no siblings and it was just her and her dad. The house was quiet as she walked towards the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee, taking one of the many empty seats near the table. 

__________________________________

It was almost eight when Jamie made his way towards his home. He had been awake since five a.m., helping his father with work that needed to be done around the property. The sun warmed his skin as he walked towards the front of his house, noticing the black motorcycle that belonged to his friend. 

He was tired yet excited to see her. He quickly changed his boots, avoiding bringing in dirt inside. Once inside he noticed how quiet it was, which meant his mother and younger siblings had already left for school. 

He could smell the freshly made coffee as he walked into the kitchen, noticing Rose sitting quietly stirring her cup of coffee.

“Morning Rosie! I see you are still keen on keeping your job with the cult.” He is cheerful like he was mostly every morning but more because she actually showed up. She had a habit of promising to do things but always canceling or changing the plans. He walks towards the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup and sitting across from his friend. 

“A cult huh.” She smiled at him, amused with his words. He liked to tease her whenever he could. 

“Well, I’m just repeating what everyone else in the county is starting to think.-” He laughs knowing she wouldn’t get offended by his words. “-You know, a couple of people have sold their property to the youngest of them. Apparently, he is building his home near the river, near Rye and Son’s Aviation”

“Selena mentioned them buying a property in the valley. Did anyone live there?” Rose mentioned, not giving him too much information. 

“Not that I know of, mostly cattle by that area, but that’s not all they are planning you know.” He waits for her to look at him, wanting to see her reaction to the news he was about to deliver. 

“What have people been saying, Jamie?” She asks, sipping on her coffee. 

“Morning! I see you two are up early.” Jamie’s younger half-sister spoke, interrupting them both. She walked into the kitchen, cheerful and full of energy. 

“I naturally wake up early,” Rose said, smiling at her. 

“I was helping dad this morning. Why are you in such a good mood?” He turns towards his sister, who was putting sugar into her coffee. Normally he wouldn't question her but she seemed too happy to be awake early. 

“I slept well.-” She suspiciously smiles, taking the empty seat across from them. She puts her coffee on the table as she opens the package of cookies on the table. “-What were you two talking about?” 

“I was telling Rosie about what the cult is doing in the valley.” He smiles, slightly chuckling. 

“Cult?-” His sister laughs. “-Yesterday, someone came into the spread eagle and started talking about sinning and how the whole place encourages it.-” She bites into her cookie before continuing, slightly talking in between bites. “- Mr. Fairgrave wasn’t very happy about it… He started yelling at them and told them he didn’t want anything to do with the project.”

“Why were you at the Spread Eagle Sophia? You aren’t even old enough to drink?” Jamie asks, pretending to be concerned. He wasn’t surprised if she was drinking, he was more curious as to who she was with the day before. 

“Does it matter?” She is slightly annoyed, rolling her eyes at him. 

“What else did you overhear?” Rose asked, interrupting the banter between the siblings. 

“Well, not much. The rest of the conversation took place outside, as he kicked them out.” She sipped on her coffee as she finished her story. 

“Were you with Drew?” Jamie asked, narrowing down who his sister was seeing. He knew she was seeing someone but wanted to hear it from her instead of the rumors that would spread through the valley. 

“Mary May’s younger brother?” Rose asked with a slight giggle. 

“This isn’t about Drew, it's about what happened with his dad yesterday.” Sophia tried to change the conversation, her cheeks slightly red.

“Mary May told me you two have been hanging out a lot together.” Jamie teased, smiling at her. 

“Really? That’s very cute.” Rose teased, smiling at her. 

“Would you two stop! This isn’t about me and Drew.” Sophia somewhat yelled as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. 

“What else did you overhear while on your date?” Jamie questions, further teasing his sister. 

“God, you’re annoying… Nothing important, but if you must know, Drew mentioned more tourists in town, well more new people coming into the Spread Eagle. I assume they are here to hear about the word of Joseph.” 

“Yeah, the project is trying to recruit new people, I haven’t met anyone new though. I’ve been trying to keep my distance lately.” Rose quietly says. 

“Oh?” Sophia asked, unaware of the problems Rose was having. 

“Rose here is planning on leaving the cult.” Jamie quickly added, to avoid the topic of Selena to come up. Although he understood why she joined and why she continued to stay he wished she would leave. As much as he teased her about it being a cult he couldn’t help but wonder if they were actually turning into one. 

“You really think it's a cult don’t you?” Sophia laughs.

“No… Well not yet.-” Rose raised her eyebrow at him. “-What?” He asks when he notices her expression. “-Mrs. Alvarez, mom's friend, said her neighbor has pictures of the family in her home. Like a shrine dedicated to them almost.”

“Doesn’t abuelita have one for the Virgin Mary?” Sophia is quick to add. 

“That’s different. Rose don’t you think that’s a little too much.” Jamie questions her. He couldn’t help but wonder why people were so attracted to the project. Why do they become dedicated and worship a family over what they believed to be true? He thought it was maybe his upbringing that made him think differently or maybe it was that he wasn’t exactly sold on what the family had to offer. 

“Everyone has a way to express what they believe in.” Her voice was neutral as she answered his question. He couldn’t help but wonder if she had a shrine dedicated to the Seeds. He had only been to her new home a couple of times, and each time it was only brief visits. Something told him that her partner wasn’t very fond of their friendship and was only friendly to him because of her. 

“Don’t tell me you have a portrait of them in your home.” He looked at her genuinely curious and concerned if she did. He made a mental note to check the next time he went to visit. 

“Well, I kind of have to with Sel- Faith.” Rose reminds him. 

“What’s with the name change and all, if I can ask,” Sophia asked, her face no longer red as the conversation was no longer about her. 

“Joseph believed Selena was the most faithful and that God had chosen her to be his ‘Faith’.” With Rose’s tone, it sounded like she didn’t believe the words she was saying.

“So, if you were the most faithful would you have been selected to be Faith?” Sophia asked, leaning on the table, listening to every word that was spoken. 

“I don’t think I would have ever been selected.” Rose quietly responds, she leans back, eyes staring at her mug. 

“Oh?” Sophia was surprised. 

“When they first arrived, someone else held that name, or at least I remember them being called Faith,” Rose confessed to them both. 

“What do you mean someone else was named Faith?” Jamie asked, very much surprised by the confession. He placed his forearms on the table as he tried to understand what he was hearing. This was the first time he had heard this information so he was just as curious as his sister was. 

“You remember when they showed up a couple of years ago right? Well, when dad had us go join them I remember a tall woman with dark hair, being called that. People don’t talk about it but she disappeared, apparently, she had a drug addiction. Months later they found her just outside of the county.”

“I remember that, dad was talking about it with mom. The sheriff had told grandpa about it. Wasn’t she like their sister?” Sophia added. 

“So they replaced her?” Jamie questions after learning the new information. He knew very well that Selena wasn’t a Seed as much as they liked to tell the public she was. 

“Maybe…” The look on Rose's face told Jamie everything he needed to know. She hadn’t been completely honest about what was happening with the project and she knew a lot more than she was telling them. He felt disgusted knowing they easily replaced someone who they considered family. It made him wonder if they would ever do that to Selena. Would they replace her if she left or suddenly died?

“Selena seems very happy to be holding the title and even corrected me when I called her Selena,” Sophia spoke, unaware of what Jamie had learned. 

“When did you see her?” Rose asked.

“A while ago, don't remember. She was with Rachel who I heard has joined Eden’s Gate.”

“Rachel?” Jamie asked. He had heard his sister gossip about multiple people but this was the first he heard about Rachel. 

“Her parents own the conservatory in the Henbane. She dropped out of school too… Well, I assume she did, she was gone for a while. She and Tracey.” Sophia revealed.

“The conservatory?” Rose asked.

“You guys really don’t know anything do you.” They both nodded their head, waiting to hear more from Sophia. 

“How do you know this information, Sophie?” Jamie questioned, curious as to why she was aware of what was happening in the project. 

“Well, a couple of people I know are thinking of joining Eden’s Gate, and people talk.” She awkwardly responds.

“A couple of people? You seem to know more than I do.” Rose laughed. 

“You didn’t know about Rachel?” Jamie asks.

“I know who Rachel is. I wasn’t aware that she was Rachel Jessop and her parents were the ones that owned the conservatory. She said she had no one, well that's what Selena told me.” Rose confessed. 

“Well someone is lying. She was always very nice to me. From what I heard and Tracey hinted at, her parents aren’t the nicest people. Apparently, they threaten to send her to rehab.”

“For?” Both Jamie and Rose asked in unison. 

“Drugs, maybe Eden’s Gate was the rehab they were thinking of. Drugs are probably considered a sin too. Hypocrites if you ask me.” 

“Hypocrites?” Rose asked, confused. 

“You don’t know?” Rose looked at her even more confused, shaking her head. “John?” 

“Oh, I’m sure he isn’t using anymore,” Rose reassured her. 

“That’s not what I heard...” Rose looked at her just as confused as before. Jamie assumed since she had moved to the Henbane and had her own problems to worry about she wasn’t too aware of what was happening in the valley. 

Sophia continued to talk about the people she knew who had joined and were still drinking. She asked Rose silly questions on what was allowed and what wasn’t. Jamie found it entertaining. Eventually, the conversation moved back to Sophia. It only lasted for what was ten more minutes as they all had to leave. 

Sophia and Rose said their goodbyes before Jamie accompanied Rose towards the front door. 

“Raincheck?” Jamie asked as he walked her to her motorcycle. 

“Yeah, wasn’t expecting all that information.” She nervously laughs. 

“She knows things about people who I am completely clueless about.” He laughs, remembering all the stories his sister has told him. 

Rose laughs, “I’ll see you later.” She leans in to hug him.

“Yeah, I’ll rescue you from the cult.” He laughs, returning the hug. 

She lets go, placing her helmet on her head, waving before leaving him behind. He watches her leave, wishing her the best. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler but I needed to introduce Jamie and Sophia. I can't wait to write more involving them!


End file.
